A Game of Truth or Dare
by Lotus Blossom Skye
Summary: For Tomoyo's slumber party, the CCS gang decides to play truth or dare. A funny fic. SyaoranSakura EriolTomoyo ChiharuTakashi, Read & Review! [Being rewritten]
1. Slumber Party

**GC: I own Cardcaptor Sakura as much as I know how to do voodoo that actually hurts.(I wish but HECK NO!!!) **

**Hey Everybody! This is my first CCS fic!**

**Note: I update too soon. Also, the ages for everyone are:**

**Girls: 15**

**Boys (except Terada, duh!):16**

A Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: Slumber Party

Sakura Kinomoto was happily heading to school. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" she greated her best friend and second cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted back. "We're going to have a slumber party tomorrow night! Will you be coming?" "Hai!" said Sakura. They got to homeroom.

Just then Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa came in. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan." greeted Eriol. Syaoran also greeted them. "So, are you guys going to my slumber party?" asked Tomoyo. "Hai!" the boys said.

Just then, Yoshiyuki Terada, their sensei, came in. "Ohayo everyone." he said. "Ohayo!" everyone said. "We are taking attendance now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lunch time_

"Konnichiwa, Takashi-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Meiling-chan!" said Tomoyo."Konnichiwa!" Meiling greeted for everyone.  
"So, are you going to my party tomorrow night?" "Hai!" they said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Slumber Party_

"Hi guys!" Tomoyo said. She led them to a big room the size of a cafeteria. I contained a big canopy bed, a large desk, a pullout couch, and a lavender fuzzy rug. "This is my room.We'll be sleeping here." Tomoyo said. "It's so big!" said Sakura.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Naoko. "Let's play Truth or Dare!!" exclaimed Rika. "Did you know, That Truth or Dare was invented by knights that were trying to get wives?" said Takashi. "Enough with your dstupid lies, Yamazaki!" said Chiharu. Chiharu started to strangle Takashi.

"Ano... we're starting, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun." said Sakura.

"Rika, you go first!" said Eriol.

"Ok, Naoko, truth or dare?" said Rika.

"Ano... Dare(she actually chose it!)." said Naoko.

Sweet Rika started smirking. "I dare you to... hump the toilet!" said Rika.

Everyone started laughing. "If you don't want to do it, you have to run around the neighborhood only wearing your undies." said Rika. Now everyone was laughing uncontrollably. "What'll it be, humping a toilet or running around half naked?" Syaoran managed to breathe out.

"I'll hump the toilet." Naoko said. They followed Naoko to the bathroom, Tomoyo recording everything going on. "Screw you, Rika." said Naoko.

"Takashi-kun, Truth or Dare?" asked Naoko. "Truth." said Takashi. "How far have you gone with Chiharu?" Naoko asked. "Very Far." said Takashi, smiling. Chiharu was blushing.

"Ohohohohoho!" Eriol said. Tomoyo got everything on tape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Word Key_

_Ohayo- Good Morning_

_Hai- Yes_

_Sensei- Teacher_

_Ano- Uh_

_Konnichwa- Good afternoon (day)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's chapter one!! Review if you want another chapter._

_Sakura: Oooh!_

_Syaoran: Review! Puh-lease?_

_Eriol: Find out what happens next by reviewing!_

_Tomoyo: REVIEW!!_

_Why didn't the hen cross the road?_

_It was chicken!_

_Hahahaha!_

_What is your favorite name out of these four? Please help me decide!_

_A.) Lotus Blossom Skye_

_B.) The Maleviolent Sentient Poogle Plushie_

_C.) Sushi Rolls United_

_D.) The Wisest Flygon_

_They're silly, I know. But I like them so please help me chose!_

_Sayonara!_

_Gian-chan_


	2. Kissing and Eriol's Embarassing Secret

**GC: I own Cardcaptor Sakura as much as I beat Jackie Chan to a bloody pulp(HECK NO!!!!!!!)**

**I'm back early with another chappie!**

**Thanks to who reviewed:**

**faerie.sakura**

**SyaoranFan001**

**Ashen-Away**

AngelEmCuti

**Again thanks! Here's the Chappie!**

**Note: I update too soon.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 2: Kissing and Eriol's Embarassing Secret

After Takashi answered Naoko's question, he asked, "Eriol, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." said Eriol. "What is your most deepest, darkest secret?" asked Takashi.

"I like play matchmaker with Tomoyo all the time to try to hook Syaoran up with Sakura." said Eriol. Then, he GIGGLED!!! Everyone stepped away from him.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was yelling his ass off at Eriol, ranting about all the times that he left Syaoran alone with Sakura.

"Now that that's over with, Chiharu, Truth or Dare?" asked Eriol.

"Ano... Dare!" said Chiharu.

"I dare you to... kiss the pizza guy when he comes! You have to kiss him or her!" said Eriol.

"Or?" asked Chiharu, trying to control her temper.

"Dance around, naked at the park." said Eriol, smirking.

"Kissing it is!" yelled Chiharu. "Now since I have to wait untill the pizza comes, Meiling, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Duh!" said Meiling.

"I dare you to French Kiss Naoko for 2 minutes!" said Chiharu. Now everyone (not including Naoko and Meiling) was laughing. "Either that, or flash some random guy!" said Chiharu.

"Ok, Naoko, I know that you don't want to do this, but I'd rather kiss you than FLASH someone!" said Meiling, miserably. "...Fine." said Naoko.

Meiling french kissed Naoko. After 2 minutes, Meiling and Naoko went to the bathroom, mouthwashing and brushing their teeth, while Tomoyo was recording and everyone laughing.

Then, doorbell rang. "Pizza!" a girl's voice exclaimed.

"Oh, great." said Chiharu. Chiharu went to the door, opened it, looked at the delivery girl and kissed her on the cheek. She gave the girl the money and took the pizza away. "Kuso." Chiharu muttered as everyone was laughing insanely, it would take a dinosaur with Pokemon to get them to stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Word Key_

_Ano- Uh_

_Kuso- Curse you!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well thats Chappie 2!! Hope ya'll liked it!_

_Knock, Knock._

_Who's there?_

_Lettuce_

_Lettuce who?_

_Lettuce in or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!_

_Also, people you didn't answer my frick'n question! Just choose a name below, review put it in your review and I'll update._

_A.) Lotus Blossom Skye_

_B.) The Maleviolent Sentient Poogle Plushie_

_C.) Sushi Rolls United_

_D.) The Wisest Flygon_

_They're silly, BUT JUST CHOOSE ONE!!! _

_P.S: I'm sorry if there's language, but it's rated T!_

_Sayonara, My friends,_

_Gian-chan_


	3. A Note From Gianchan

Hey, Everyone! I just want to say thanks for reviewing. This fic has the most reviews of all my other fics!! Also, the name that has the most vote wins!! So far its:

Lotus Blossom Skye- 1

The Maleviolent Poogle Plushie- 1

Sushi Rolls United- 2

The Wisest Flygon- 0

Thanks for helping me pick out a new pen-name! I love (not love,love) you all! You guys are the BOMB!!!

Sayonara my friends,

Gian-chan


	4. Cardcaptors in a Closet and Minako

**GC: I own CCS as much as I own 15 kinds of dogs (HECK NO!!!)**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Convoy Butterfly**

**Sakura and Syaoran**

**x-Melodyz-x (P.S: Yes, I'm a weird girl)**

**I'm sorry if the story is kinda messed up. I'm watching Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo at the same time.**

**Note: I update too soon.**

**Also:**

**1. In this fic, Eriol never moved to England.**

**2. Eriol broke up with Kaho because she wanted it.**

**3. It's true, even though Eriol is the Incarnation of Reed, he likes to play matchmaker. Why do you think he left Syaoran with Sakura all those times.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 3: Cardcaptors in a Closet and Minako

After 15 minutes and 46 seconds of hysterical laughing, Meiling asked, "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"...Dare" said Sakura. Meiling smirked.

"I dare you to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with Syaoran!" said Meiling."Or, kiss Syaoran on the lips every 2 minutes!"

That was a very hard choice for Sakura. Finally, after 10 minutes, Sakura said, "Ano, I'll play Seven minutes in heaven."

'Maybe this is a chance to tell Sakura how I feel.' thought Syaoran .

They shoved Sakura and Syaoran in the closet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside Closet_

The door bell rang and Chiharu answered it. It was the Pizza girl. She had waist-length black hair and navy blue eyes and was about 13. On her name tag it said 'Minako Yuki'. "How may I help you?" asked Chiharu.

"You're crazy, Onna! Why the fuck did you kiss me! You fucking stole my first kiss! What do you think, I'm homo?" exclaimed Minako, the Pizza girl.

She started to chase Chiharu around the mansion. While running away from Minako (she took out a mallet) Chiharu was screaming," IT WAS A STUPID DARE!!! A FRICK'N DARE! BESIDES I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!"

Besides laughing from Minako smashing Chiharu's head, they had to hold the door so that Syaoran wouldn't get out and beat Meiling to a bloody pulp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside Closet_

Sakura was almost to crying. She was getting scared because it was darker than a Solar Eclipse.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was trying to break down the door.

"It's not going down!!" said Syaoran.

"Well, if it can't break down why don't we just talk." said Sakura.

"Ok, so Sakura, O genki desu ka?" asked Syaoran.

"Hai, genki desu. Anata wa?" said Sakura.

"Hai, genki desu, too" said Syaoran. This is the perfect time to say how I feel he thought.

"...Listen, I've been trying to say something, the thing is that..." Syaoran was interuppted by a screaming voice outside.

It was Chiharu being kicked around by Minako, screaming for her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Word Key_

_Ano- Uh_

_O genki desu ka- How are you?_

_Hai, genki desu- I am fine_

_Anata wa- And you?_

_Onna- Girl/Woman_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, that's the end!!! Hope you like it so far!_

_Here are the results for the pen-names!_

_A.) Lotus Blossom Skye- 1_

_B.) The Maleviolent Sentient Poogle Plushie- 1_

_C.) Sushi Rolls United- 3_

_D.) The Wisest Flygon- 0_

_Sushi Rolls United is winning!!!_

_Knock Knock_

_Whose there?_

_Ach_

_Ach Who?_

_Ha! I'm so funny, I made you sneeze!_

_Minako: Read and Review!_

_Chiharu: Hey! Why'd you beat me to a bloody pulp?_

_Minako: You kissed me._

_Takashi: She has a good point._

_Sayonara my friends!_

_Gian-chan_


	5. A Very Important Notice

**A Very Important Notice From Gian-chan**

People, People, People. I'm very disappointed in some of you.

I saw that A Game of Truth or Dare had 554 hits but only 12 reviews!

Why don't some of you review? I'm just asking. If you don't have an account or are too lazy to login, I'll let anonymous reviews in, but don't take advantage of that! Same for my other stories.

Oh yeah! Here are the results of the Pen-name votes.

Lotus Blossom Skye- 1

The Maleviolent Sentient Poogle Plushie- 1

Sushi Rolls United- 3

The Wisest Flygon- 0

Sushi Rolls, seems like you'll be my new pen-name! If you want to participate, review and put the answer in it!

If you want, you can participate in this quiz I made.

1. Hair

2. Eyes

3. Type of Pie

4. Filipino food

5. Filipino Food Place (Jollibee, Shakey's, Greenwich, etc)

6. Nationality.

I just want to get to know all of you!

Sayonara,

Gian-chan


	6. Making Out

**GC: I do not own CCS.**

**I'm back soon with another chappie. **

**Hi. This is me. I'm no stalker. I just typed any random thing yesterday when I was really bored. They're not personal questions! Now, I have lost all of my confidence, which I only had enough to get good grades in school.**

**Don't mind me, I'm fine. I might act depressed and weird, but thats my nature. The reason(s) why I'm so sad is because:**

**My BEST FRIEND EVER (who is a true friend) is moving away.**

**My other friend is a nag**

**AND My other BF might transfer schools.**

**WHY DO YOU THINK I WANT A FRIEND, EVEN ON THE INTERNET THAT I PROBABLY WOULD NEVER SEE?**

**Thanks to reviewed, listed down here:**

**AngelEmCuti**

**Starr**

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

**XxMiharu MinaxX**

**ellabell**

**Sakura and Syaoran.**

**I'm so depressed now. Anyway, to the story ahoo!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 4: Making Out

_Outside Closet_

"STOP BEATING ME UP!!" said Chiharu. She was all bruised now.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BAKA'S DARED HER TO KISS ME? SHE STOLE MY FIRST REAL KISS!! KUSO, EVERYONE!!!" Minako shouted at the afraid group.

Trembling with fear of getting murdered by a very mad girl, Tomoyo pointed at Meiling, who looked like she was about to crap herself.

Minako looked at Meiling and said, "I WILL FRICK'N GET YOU!"

Meiling rushed to the bathroom. "First I gotta piss." she said walking in there.

"Ewww, mind your buisness to yourself." gagged Rika.

Minako wasted no time. She ran as fast as the speed of 19 cheetahs, took out a chainsaw from her bike, and came back just as Meiling got out of the bathroom.

"If you want to live, I dare you to flash this GIRL over here." Minako smirked, pointing to Rika.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside Closet_

"Ahhh! That Minako girl is GOOD!" said Sakura, who was laughing like a hyena.

"Do you REALLY think that Meiling will have the guts to do it?" breathed Syaoran.

Apparently, Meiling had overheard him, which was weird since Yamazaki was holding the door like a determined solider. "I will NOT flash Rika because I am not homosexual or a lesbo in anyway." Meiling said. "Now, Kill me if you must."

Minako smirked. "You have guts." she said. "How about this, I join this game of truth or dare and I won't beat you up. I'm done with my shift anyway."

"Deal!" said Meiling, who was very relieved. Sakura and Syaoran were proud of Meiling for facing Minako, who was possibly the best at martial arts, even topping Meiling and Syaoran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To Sakura and Syaoran_

"So, what did you want to say, Syaoran-kun." asked Sakura, in her sweet voice.

"The thing is that, I'm in love with you, Sakura Kinomoto!" he said.

Sakura was shocked and Syaoran immediatly regretted saying it.

"I don't really care if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to tell you. I'm really sorry if this was very awkward but this seemed like the perfect moment and..." But Sakura's hand kept him from saying anymore.

"You talk too much." she said and then she kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside of the closet_

"Seven minutes are up!" said Tomoyo.

"I wondered what happened?" sais Naoko.

"They're probably stuck at Hey! Watsup?" said Eriol.

To their suprise, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were making out like there was no tomorrow.

Tomoyo still got it on tape (she got EVERYTHING on tape, including Minako beating Chiharu and Meiling.) and an "Ooooooooooooooh." was heard from Eriol.

Everyone else had their mouth dropping 9 inches down.

They were very, very shocked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Word Key(I put it here because I want to)_

_Baka- Idiot_

_Kuso- Curse You_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's chappie five.-note: I'm being sarcastic- Woo Yay.-note: Sarcasm done- I'm not as enthusiastic and perky as before._

_Yes, I'm TRYING REAL HARD to make chapters longer but I'm usually depressed, it's been hard to._

_Anyway, here are the results for the pen-name crisis so far._

_Lotus Blossom Skye- 3_

_The Maleviolent Sentient Poogle Plushie- 1_

_Sushi Rolls United- 4_

_The Wisest Flygon- 0_

_Looks like Loyus Blossom is catching up. But Sushi Rolls is still in the lead. Who'll win? Find out soon!_

_Minako: REVIEW OR I'LL USE MY MARTIAL ARTS ON YOU!_

_Chiharu: You don't want that to happen. _

_Meiling: Really._

_Without Enthusiasm,_

_**Gian-chan**_


	7. Tomoyo Gets Revenge

**GC: I own CCS as much as I support Global Warming (Why would I? The Earth doesn't deserve to die!)**

**Hio! It's Me with another chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to this long list of reviewers who reviewed!**

**penguinlover23**

**sarahhasley**

**XxMiharu MinaxX**

**F Off (Can we refer to you as bunny?)**

**SuperkittyS**

**everyday-snowangel**

**xhikarix**

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

**IZIBELLE**

**Ookami Bakura**

**Little Miss Bubbles**

**princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724 (did I spell that right?)**

**Oh, yeah! I found my Jokebook so excpect a joke. Since I got 30+, you will get a prank and a song too! Don't blame me if they suck, blame JOKELOPiDIA!!**

**Anyway, hope you like it!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 5: Tomoyo gets Revenge

After one minute, Sakura and Syaoran noticed that their seven minutes were up AND everyone saw them making out.

They both were blushing as red as blood. Minako was laughing so hard, it would take the US army and an atomic bomb to get her to stop.

"Sakura! It's your turn! Have you already forgot?" said Meiling.

"Ok...Tomoyo, Truth or Dare?" asked Sakura.

"Dare." said Tomoyo. "I'm getting bored anyway."

Sakura smirked. "I dare you to... sleep with Eriol!" she said. Now, everyone started laughing AGAIN.

"Sleep with Eriol! Priceless!" mimicked Syaoran as he hollered with laughter.

"It's either that, or DESTROY ALL OF YOUR VIDEOCAMERAS AND ALL THE VIDEOS WITH IT!!! MUAHAHA!" evil laughed Sakura.

Tomoyo didn't know what to choose, sleep with Mr. Weirdo or Destroy her most precious items. "Fine, I accept the challenge! If sleeping with Eriol is the only way to save my babies, then I will do anything to spare them." Since her dare had to wait, Tomoyo dared Minako to eat Meiling's cake, which resulted in her throwing up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, ummmmm... Eriol, Truth or Dare?" asked Minako.

"Dare!(can you believe it? another dare?)" he said.

"Ummmmmmmmm, kiss Tomoyo on the lips every thirty seconds untill you sleep with her." Minako said. "Fine, the other option is probably worse."

After every 30 seconds(which is a very short amount of time) Eriol and Tomoyo kissed on the lips.

"Well, it's getting late." said Meiling.

"It's approximately (did I spell that right?) 2:00 AM! Whoah better head home!" said Minako. She went out the door, got on her bike and headed home.

"That means..." said Sakura.

"Ohohohohoho!" mimicked Yamazaki.

"We better leave you two alone." said Rika and they went out to another guest room.

"I hate them." said Eriol. They both went into Tomoyo's bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's the end of Chappie 5! Here's the Joke, Prank and song, as promised._

_Why was the chicken team so bad at baseball?_

_They kept hitting Fowl balls!_

_Hahahahaha!_

_(Tune of Saints go marching in)_

_Oh when the ants, Get in our food!  
It puts us in, an awful mood!  
We find legs in our egg salad!  
When the ants get in our food!  
(more of the song in next chappie and in my other fic, Tokyo high)_

_Hahaha!_

_**PRACTICAL JOKES**_

_**Freak out your parents!**_

_Tape the sprayer on your kitchen sink into the on position at night. The first person to turn on the water will get soaked!  
Make sure it's not you, though._

_**Scare the living daylight out of your little brother!**_

_Take a picture of the most grossest, creepiest, scariest monster you can find and hide it somewhere in your house.  
Lead your younger sibling to the hiding place, swear him to secrecy, then reveal the photo of him and say it's a photo of him when he was born._

_**Work your big sister into a lather**!_

_Tell her that one of her friends (a real, close friend for it to work) and say that one of the coolest kids in school is having a party but you can't remember all the details.  
Then run and hide for the rest of the day._

_**Well, the results of the pen-name crisis is:**_

_**Lotus Blossom Skye-6**_

_**The Maleviolent Sentient Poogle Plushie-2**_

_**Sushi Rolls United-5**_

_**The Wisest Flygon-0**_

_Thanks to who voted! **Lotus Blossom Skye** is the winner!! I'm going to change it right now!_

_Sayonara my friends!_

_For the last time,_

_**Gian-chan**_


	8. VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**I'm sorry ya'll. I've noticed that I didn't write that much in this fic in the story so I'm going to rewrite it.**

**Don't be mad at me! Well, at least you'll get a longer version. But I hoped that you all enjoyed this fic.**

**Enjoy the ther version of it, when I'm done writing it! The other version might be different, but It'll still be a game of truth or dare!**

**I'm sorry, again! Maraming salamat if you reviewed! I hope that you review for the other version of the story! I want 50 reviews for that version! **

**Lotus Blossom Skye**


End file.
